gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eva Coupeau/@comment-24.15.86.165-20121209073326/@comment-24004040-20140414173207
It's true Eva brought out a very good side on Chuck but the moment he came back to the Upper East Side it was clear that he wouldn't stay that good. He can't outrun his own personality. Even if he stayed Henry, his past would have caught up with him sooner or later and he would always know that he build a relationship with Eva on a lie, no matter how good the lie was meant to be. While Blair was manipulative and I hated the way she interferred, I kinda could understand her. Chuck destroyed her love life more than once at every chance he got and while she always reached out to him, he blocked it and no matter how difficult of a person Chuck is, that hurt her much. She invented so many things into that relationship while she could have just given up. Do you thing Eva would have done that? I don't think so, because she is too innocent to living up with Chuck Bass' lifestyle. Chuck and Blair communicate and understand each other on a basis that no one else does. Ulitmately Chuck is not his worst with Blair, but the most devoted and trying person. Being with Blair made him realise what love really is, no matter how twisted it ended. She opened up his heart and that's why he believed her over Eva, because she is his first love and saw things he would never show anybody else and they have so much history that while even Chuck was with Eva, his lingering feelings for Blair got in the way without him knowing. In the end, two negatives really are a positive, because at the end of S6 they are who they always were meant to be and they went through this together, no matter the odds. Loving somebody too much can be really hurtful (like Blair once said before breaking up with Chuck), but in the end it was worth it, because no one loved Chuck like Blair and no one loved Blair like Chuck. With Eva, I'm sure he would have tainted her and she doesn't fit into his life, she deserves better, no matter the man Chuck was with her. And to the point with him sleeping with Jenny, I get asked a lot why Blair reacts differently to Chuck then to Jenny when finding out and the answer is so simple: because she feels humiliated and hurt. If it was any other girl, I'm sure they still wouldn't have been together, but the whole reaction would have been different. When Chuck slept with Vanessa, Blair wasn't as hurt with Jenny, and that's why 1) She realised that he slept with someone not even hours after standing on the Empire State Building wanting to propose to her 2) She understood that Chuck was so weird because said girl was actually in his room while she came through the doors and said she was on the building and wanted to try again and he didn't tell her the truth 3) To top it all, it's Jenny Humphrey, the one girl that she despised more than anything. And why does she? Because she is a replica. She wants what Blair wants and Blair was hurt and angry because she thought that the one person she really loved would never stoop so low as to sleep with her. She really believed that out of love, Chuck would never cross that line with Jenny, not even when they weren't together. She feels humiliated because hours ago she told Jenny that Dan had Vanessa and Serena had Nate and she had Chuck and that no one loved her and than she gets to know Chuck slept with her and she just felt embarassed because she knew that not Dan (if he wasn't her brother) would do that nor Nate, minutes after (not really) finding out that your one true love didn't show up on the Empire State Building. 4) He took her virginity. While I think Chuck took a lot of virginity's of some girls (or maybe really not, because his girls all seem to be rather experts) I think this hurt Blair because that was how their relationship started and it's just a personal thing that she can't live with that. Blair always felt like Jenny wanted to take her place. She wanted to be her, she wanted Nate, she wanted to be Queen, she wanted Chuck. And I think knowing that your true love slept with your Wannaby while being her first just like you it feels kinda humiliating. Maybe it's because I'm biased because I didn't like the new Jenny (her whole thing with breaking up Serena and Nate and telling Serenas father to leave like duh) but I hated how everyone was "Chuck took her virginity, I will never forgive that" and especially Rufus in S4. While I get it's his daughter, it's not like Chuck raped her, Jenny actually really wanted to do it with him, no matter how much she regretted it. She wanted it, so it was not only Chuck who initiated it.